The present invention relates to the field of devices using nut retainers with stop fins.
Different kinds of nut retainers with stop fins are known.
Four known types of retainers are shown in the appended FIGS. 1 to 4.
Thus a retainer 10a has been shown in FIG. 1, comprising a washer 12 adapted to be engaged on a threaded rod or screwed connection, a radial fin 14 intended to be folded after tightening against the blank of a nut and a tab 16 or elongated fin intended to be folded against a portion of a body bearing the threaded connection associated with the nut. According to FIG. 1, the fin 14 and the tab is 16 are diametrically opposite with respect to the axis of the washer 12.